


Old Friends

by fanbase_zero



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbase_zero/pseuds/fanbase_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request a ship and I will write something for it probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Dick being cute lil shits, based on my own first kiss

The night air was cool as it flowed softly through the cracked open window. Wally and Dick layed together in the warm bed, but had no intent on sleeping. Instead, they were exchanging silent words as they laid not 3 inchs from one anothers face. Both breathing shallowly as nerves kicked up and tension grew.

Occasionally, one of them would lean in just a touch, but soon back away. They stayed like this for a long while. Almost pressing each others lips together. But, they were both nervous. What if kissing wasn't as great as it was cracked up to be? What if they were bad kissers? Similar thoughts passed through their minds as time passed.

The truth was, neither of them had ever kissed someone before. This came as a surprise to Dick when Wally told him. Wally was always flirting with everyone, he was bound to have kissed someone early on. But here he lay, 15 years old and still hadn't kissed anyone. Dick just never had a chance to be in a relationship like he had with Wally. 

"This isn't working." Dick finally said, slightly frustrated.

"Let's try sitting up." Wally suggested.

And so, they sat up. They both sat criss cross, their knees touching. They held hands and stared at each other for a while. Wally came close to doing it a few times, backing away has butterflies started to attack his stomach. They talked to try and make things natural, but the tension was still there and ever growing.

Dick sighed. "This isn't working either." He started to lay back down but Wally stopped him.

"Wait... You mean this?" Wally quickly leaned forward to kiss him, but missed and landed on his cheek.

Dick giggled but moved his head to help Wally find his way. They smiled contently into the kiss. Yes, kissing was as great as it was made to be. And yes, they were both very good kissers. At least, to each other they were.


End file.
